


A Delicate Balance

by garrettwalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Hero, Gen, Politics, anti-capitalist, poli sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrettwalker/pseuds/garrettwalker
Summary: A new generation takes up the task of maintaining balance in the Galaxy Far, Far Away.





	1. A Delicate Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explorations of opposing forces within the Galaxy Far Far Away.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

**Star Wars**

**Episode I**

**A Delicate Balance**

The Galaxy is at peace. The New Galactic Republic has risen from the defeat of the Empire. With their old enemy reduced nearly to nothing, the fledgling Republic is faced with the difficulty of providing safety and stability for its people.

  
Meanwhile, Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker is recreating the Jedi Order; gathering survivors from the Old Order and raising another generation.

  
Amina Voidsinger serves as a Jedi Knight, searching the Galaxy for signs of a return of the Sith. Having discovered an ancient Sith holocron, she brings the slender object made of cold metal to her master.

  
Luke peers at the Sith holocron cautiously. He holds it in his bare metallic hand. Amina, the Jedi Knight with blue hair and scarlet flesh, watches the master Jedi work.

  
“I wanted to inspect it without risking the Force on it—or skin for that matter.” Luke says, scratching the brown and grey beard along his jaw. “But I think I’ve learned everything I can with just my eyes and Ol’ Righty so here goes…” He tosses the cold flat object into the air, where it stays. Luke Skywalker feels along the edges and crevices of the holocron with the Force, tracing where it is sharp or dull. All to no avail.  
“It’s a shame that so much information on Sith technology is lost.” Amina Voidsinger says. “May I try, Master?”

  
Luke looks past the hovering object and to his peer, who until recently was his student. “Might be best that I keep this to myself. This is a powerful dark side tool.” He brings the holocron to his hand—the flesh one this time. “I’ll do the rest of the investigation in my dormitory. You’d best be going, you have someone very special to meet.”

Later, the holocron resonates with a far-off source of Force energy and leaps from Luke’s hand to unfold into a pyramidal shape. As the holocron grows in mass and volume it also warps the Force into a blinding red and yellow maelstrom around it. Sith Lightening leaps haphazardly throughout the room; Thunder shatters glass windows and plasteel plates. Luke’s entire effort is drawn toward the holocron as he tries to contain the tides of dark side energy spreading from the device. When the storm finally subsides, Luke’s body disappears as his soul joins with the Force.

* * *

 

In a distant, alien forest, Kouri Vital and her son, Atticus Vital, are practicing their Force powers. “Focus Atticus!” The mother shouts with encouragement and eagerness. She rests on an overturned log. “Feel the Force throughout your body and into the rock.”

  
The teenage humanoid stands fist at his hip, poised toward a heavy boulder. He closes his eyes and inhales. As he breathes out, he can see delicate cracks and joints within the boulder known as shatterpoints. He just needs to pick one. Focusing on his fist, he uses the Force to harden the flesh and steady the fingers.

  
Then he thrusts forward—planting his front two knuckles on one of the cracks. He allows the Force to flow from his hand into the boulder, transferring energy along the boulder’s shatterpoints. The boulder crumbles to dust. Atticus turns to his mother and smiles. “This means I’ve mastered the Bakuuni Hand technique?”

  
“This is all I can teach you, but there’s always more to learn.” Kouri told her son.

  
The boy’s stomach growls. “I think I deserve the lunch of a Bakuuni Master.”

* * *

The mother and son find visitors upon returning to their ocean-side cottage; pale human older even than Kouri; a young adult blue haired Zeltron; and a green Rodian who is short enough to be mistaken for a child by someone unfamiliar with Rodian’s antennaed physiology though in fact she is of an age with Atticus. All visitors wear variations on rough, brown robes.

Kouri made introductions over a lunch of Kodari-rice. “Atticus, this is Gul-Dan Witt, an associate of mine from my days with the Jedi Order.”  
“And this is Amina Voidsinger, recently sworn Jedi Knight. And my Padawan learner, Miri Kon.” The old human says while gesturing to the Zeltron Knight and the small, green Padawan.

Atticus shows his guests around the village as he goes to retrieve food from the communal store. The community is small and reclusive, but it is self-sufficient and outside the view of the Empire and its successor state. Perched on a large island, yet hidden among massive sculptures and alien trees, the Vital family had settled into a community of farmers, fisherman and artisans.

The surface of planet the called Pom is made up of several large islands separated by colossal oceans of pink water. There is no evidence of prior sentient life on the planet, save for the fact that many of the mountains are carved into the shapes of Star Dragons, Ferijian apes, rancors, and other such species found throughout the galaxy.

* * *

 

Later, Gul-Dan comments as their padawan spars with Atticus, “The boy can’t use a lightsaber? I’ve never seen quite so sloppy instincts—not in a humanoid species at least.”

  
“You’d be surprised how hard it is to find a kyber crystal way out here.” Kouri replied sarcastically. “He’s used mine before but you and I both know that’s not the same thing as making your own.”

  
With the group watching, Atticus casts the practice lightsaber from his hands, uses a Force Pull to disarm his opponent, and then knocks the Rodian Padawan to the soft sand with hand to hand maneuvers.  
“Where did you find him?” Gul-Dan asks.

  
“Clearly, I no longer follow the Jedi Code. His father is a Miraluka I used to know.” Kouri’s tone is frank.

  
“Human-Miraluka hybrids tend to have tenuous health, if I remember correctly.” Gun-Dan comments.

  
“He doesn’t have the blindness of his father’s species. Along with the white hair, Atticus’ father gave him an interesting ability to visually see the Force. While for most the Force is invisible, for my son it seems that every Force sensitive person has an aura in their own distinct shape and color. Mine, apparently, is a mixture of teal and a darker blue. With some concentration, he can see shatterpoints.”

  
“Come with us to the temple on Coruscant.” Gul-Dan offers, “I know you have your disagreements with the way the Order was run, but I imagine you’d agree that the formal training would do wonders for the boy. Anyway, Master Skywalker’s order is much different from the one from before the wars.”

  
Kouri says sharply, “The words ‘Master Skywalker’ remind me of another Skywalker. I remember warning Ashoka Tahno of that Skywalker. I don’t have much reason to trust this one.” Gul-Dan begins to insist but Kouri interrupts them, “My son’s hair is silver from genetics; mine has resulted from age and experience. I will not go with you. I will not participate in your order, but my son is old enough to make that choice for himself.”

  
The Zeltron watches on as Atticus helps Miri off the ground. Amina remarks. “I have heard stories of ‘Kouri of the Wind Hand’. It would be an honor to train with such a legend.”

  
“I said no, Voidsinger.” Kouri snaps. “The more you push the less I want my son to leave with you people.”

* * *

Amina allows the conversation to end. She stands and offers a spar to Atticus. As she walks toward the stretch of beach on which they will spar, she turns a knob on her two lightsaber hilts. “This will set my lightsabers to a low power setting, you’ll get the same jolt you would from a practice lightsaber,” She explains.

  
Atticus chooses to leave his borrowed lightsaber in the sand. He takes a broad legged stance with open hands. Amina activates both her lightsabers, a full-length blade in her right hand and a short dagger sized lightsaber in her left. Pom’s mountainous beasts sit in pink baths as they watch the exhibition.

  
Amina strikes first by aggressively slashing at Atticus. He narrowly avoids her attacks with a series of ducks, rolls, and dodges. Seeing an opening, he kicks heavily at Amina’s exposed back. She is thrown forward by his Force empowered kick.

  
As Amina returns to her battle stance she comments, “An ornate trick; a useful tool. Next time you try that against someone wielding a lightsaber they’ll take the limb from you!” She leaps forward and swings her longer lightsaber laterally. Atticus steps backward out of range of the attack and then tries for a swift right-hand jab toward his opponent’s torso. Amina quickly brings her two lightsabers together in an electric vice grip around Atticus’s right wrist.

  
The low energy blades do not burn through his skin and instead only send an electric heat into his exposed flesh. Atticus yields quickly.

* * *

 

The Jedi spend Pom’s short night cycle with the Vital family. Atticus is kept awake by a Force energy radiating from Voidsinger’s room, bright as the early morning sun. Even through walls he could not block out the light which shone in colors of deep reds and chartreuse yellows.  
Atticus accepts his fate to little sleep, “I hope the Jedi can teach me how to turn that off.” He goes to take a drink of water and finds his mother also awake. Kouri sits at the kitchen table and warms leftover Kodari-rice over the stove, stirring the pot from across the kitchen with a wooden spoon enlivened by the Force. The light of two moons illuminates the white hair and brown skin shared by mother and son.

  
“Mother, you raised me on stories of your feats as a Jedi. Why do you now refuse their offer?”

  
“The Order I knew was strict yet hypocritical. They will drill into you the Jedi code. Even after decades of separation, I remember the words.  
_There is no emotion, there is peace._  
 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._  
 _There is no passion, there is serenity._  
 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._  
 _There is no death, there is the Force._  
The Old Order taught children this from a very young age. They claimed to be peace keepers and yet served almost eagerly in the Clone Wars and many wars for thousands of years before--tied to the Republic and their credits. And yet emotion is a sin? Any emotion? Even joy and love? The Jedi would teach you that the love I feel as a mother for my son will lead me to the dark side. That the passion I feel to protect you and the rest of the people of Pom will lead me to evil? That chaos can never lead to a positive change? I don’t agree. The Jedi focus is all on ideas, not on actions. I believe the importance is less in the emotions, ignorance, or passion and more in what you do with them. For most—you are a curious exception—the Force is only seen in the way it interacts with the Galaxy. I try to judge myself, those around me, and the institutions I take part in the same way; by focusing on the effect such actions have in the Galaxy. However, that is for you to learn on your own.”

  
“Do you want me to stay, mother? I could continue to learn from you anything I could learn from them.”

  
“The decision to leave is for you to make. I can teach you all I know, but Coruscant has libraries containing thousands of years of knowledge. They could find you the tools to build your own lightsaber.” Kouri lifts herself with the Force and moves her body out of the room. After a moment she returns with a small wooden box. “I had been saving this, but I suppose now is as good a time as any.”

  
She hands the box to Atticus who opens it to discover one small crystal in one compartment and various technological components in the other. Atticus knew instantly what they were, “Lightsaber parts?”  
“I couldn’t find you all the pieces, but this is what I could gather over the years. My gift to you on the eve of our parting. Now go to bed, you have a big morning ahead of you.”

  
“But I never said if I would—did you use the Force to know my feelings?”  
“I have something stronger than the Force. I have a mother’s intuition.” Before she left, Kouri imparts a final piece of motherly wisdom, “And don’t let them teach you that ‘reverse grip’ lightsaber nonsense. Hold your lightsaber straight.”

  
The next morning, Atticus leaves with the Jedi.

* * *

 

The New Jedi Temple has been rebuilt on the spot of the old temple, which had been razed during the Empire’s reign. The new temple is spacious, though the Order does not fill it. Amina introduces Atticus to a protocol droid designated C-3PO.

  
“Master Luke is still in his dormitory. He’s been working with that holocron since you all left,” The golden droid says. “I haven’t bothered him, but the new arrival might be an excuse to check in.”

  
They entered Luke’s dormitory and did not see him. Their eyes are pulled upward, at a holomap of the Galaxy projected into the empty air of the room. The map highlights one planet in red and includes safe hyperspace paths. Amina tries to interact with the hologram, but all it will do is zoom in or out in relation to the highlighted planet. The map allows the viewer to see the surface of the planet in high detail. Tall earthen mesas and plateaus dot the horizon. The image is centered on a building jutting out from the top of a rock face.

  
Atticus traces the projection of the hologram to a metallic pyramid sitting among a pile of robes along the ground. Witt and Voidsinger understood what the empty robes signified. When Atticus showed confusion, Gul-Dan distraughtly explains, “Luke paid with his life to open this holocron. He is one with the Force now.”

  
Amina says shortly, “I’m going to this planet.”

  
Gul-Dan warns caution, “This trap was powerful enough to defeat Master Skywalker; I don’t think we will fare much better.”

  
Voidsinger welcomes Witt to stop her if they can. “Do you want to come with me, Atticus?”

* * *

 

Amina and Atticus take a moment to speak candidly as they fly through hyperspace. Amina broaches the silence, “Your planet seems like a very nice place to live.”

  
Atticus replied, “I’m only recently realizing that my mother did a lot to give me a good upbringing.” He pauses a moment and stares into the whirling void of hyperspace through a viewport. “Do you like being a Jedi Knight? Confronting the Sith head on? I would imagine that has to stir up trouble, being that close to the Dark Side.” Atticus realizes how his words could be mistaken for insult. “Not that I’m saying it’s your fault for what happened to Luke, just that … “

  
“I owe Luke my life, in a way.” She says pushing back her curly dark blue hair. “Luke saved me from a dangerous childhood in the non-human quarters on Coruscant. When I was a child the planet was known as ‘the Imperial Center.’ Stormtroopers were free to brutalize whoever they wanted. I used my Force abilities like a stray cat uses its claws—for nothing but survival. When the rebellion heroically reclaimed the city in the name of the New Republic, we rejoiced thinking things would improve. Luke began trying to rebuild the Jedi Order and my Force powers were discovered quickly. I left the quarters and joined the Jedi. I managed to get out, but what of all my friends and family? I had hoped that by joining the Order I could help bring justice to the Galaxy, but I’m not sure if I’m helping or hindering that effort.”

  
“You must be eager to avenge Luke.”

  
“Vengeance is not the way of the Jedi,” Amina responds in a flat tone suggesting she does not believe what she says. “But maybe your mother was right. Maybe the Jedi are not as faultless in our philosophy as we think we are. We are always warned to stay away from the Dark Side, that it is very tempting. There may be a reason the Dark Side is so tempting.”

  
Atticus only answers, “I imagine the Light could learn much from the Dark.”

* * *

 

Atticus Vital and Amina Voidsinger land their ship atop a huge red stone mesa. Carved out of the rock is a small octagonal building with an ornate door. In the tympanum above the door is an image of a large tree. A legion of followers stands around the foot of the tree. Ancient Sith text is carved into the stone below the sculpted scene. Using the Force, Amina pushes open the heavy stone doors.

  
The two approach the tomb cautiously. The building which is small above ground, below was massive and cavernous. The heavy stone door slides closed behind them, blocking all light.

  
Atticus soon realizes that Amina is no longer with him. The hallway has no doors or other exits. Atticus employs the Force to substitute visible light. He pauses a moment in his walking and feels his surroundings through the Force.

  
He continues to walk along the path and eventually a single torch lights a portion of the hallway. Its light runs from him faster than he is walking. After a long chase, Atticus rests a moment when he finally reaches the fire light. He looks back and see his mother sitting on the ground just at the edge of darkness. Then the ground below Atticus turns to a blood red sand which begins to swallow him slowly. His struggling only accelerates his sinking. He calls, “Mother! Help!” but she continues to stare expressionlessly at her sinking son. As the sand reaches his shoulders he raises one arm toward his mother, who ignores his peril and stands up to walk away. Seeing his mother stand causes a moment of confusion through which Atticus understood the illusion.

  
The sand engulfs his body and spills into his mouth. Atticus closes his eyes and works to calm his mind. Through the Force he feels every grain of coarse sand against his skin; this meditation grounds him and brings his consciousness back from within the illusionary sand. With red sand blocking his nose and mouth he takes one deep breath.

* * *

  
Atticus abruptly finds himself sand free and with Amina at his side again. They are in an octagonal room, with no visible doors or exits. A withered tree is rooted in the center of the room. As Voidsinger and Vital approach, pink and green petals spring forth from the branches. Leaves quickly bring life to the previously dry husk.

  
A voice says, “Welcome children, to the chapel of the League of Sith.” They could not find the source of the voice until Atticus realizes the tree was moving slightly. Its branches and vines contract, growing smaller until it stood in a humanoid shape. A black cloth flows from a nearby carved shelf to the being, clothing it. They are Neti, a plant species which forms a humanoid body out of shifting vines and leaves. Where other species have fur or hair, the head and shoulders of this being are crowned in tiny pink and green foliage.

  
The arboreal being speaks in a voice like spring wind through tree branches, “I am Darth Acanthus, the guardian of this chapel. As the League of Sith, we are a cult dedicated to ensuring chaos within the Force. We seek that which some call a ‘disturbance’. Chaos is what we all felt when Alderaan was destroyed. It is what we feel when someone we love is in danger. It is at times felt in the endless entropy between matter in open space. Chaos is the counterpoint to Balance, and it is that which we serve. Thank you for awakening me. With our return, we will once again toss the Galaxy into chaos so it may grow and change.”  
Atticus’ instincts tell him to retreat, but Amina is drawn in.

  
Amina shouts, “I’ve done as the holocron demanded, I’ve committed my act of betrayal. Luke Skywalker is dead, the holocron employed as a trap. Now I wish to join your League! To bring the Galaxy and the Force into a transformative Chaos!

  
Darth Acanthus’ lips raise in what must be a Neti smile. “If you are powerful enough to spring the holocron’s snare and arrive here, you are well qualified to join the League.” Then Darth Acanthus turns aggressively toward Atticus, “Will you join us, young one? We have much we can teach you. The power of Chaos within the Force will be yours.”

  
Atticus mutters, “I-I-I don’t think that I…”

  
Then the spirit of a bearded human, shining in light but also transparent, appears between Atticus and the newly awakened Sith. “Do what you will, Darth, but I will not let you harm this person.”

  
Amina reels at seeing the Force Ghost of her former master. Luke looks at her with ghostly disappointment.

  
“I know better than to try to do battle with a Force Spirit,” Acanthus says. They run their wooden hand along one of the walls and it turns to sand. This action reveals an opening atop the plateau. Amina and her new Sith ally leave in the Jedi starship.

  
The human whose spirit stood shining yet translucent in front of Atticus turned and smiled. “I have contacted Gul-Dan already. They will be coming soon to retrieve you. You have a lot of work ahead of you, young one. May the Force be with you.” Then he vanishes, leaving Atticus alone in the room of red stone.


	2. The League Seeks Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League of Sith spreads Chaos throughout the Galaxy.

The Sith League spends one standard year gaining power and spreading chaos throughout the Galaxy. As time passes, Amina completes a bloody ritual and comes to age within the Sith tradition.  
“Welcome to the League of Sith,” Acanthus says in a booming ceremonial voice, “Join us, Darth Talio!” And Amina stands to assume the title and responsibility.  
The League of Sith discusses their agenda. Darth Talio offers for suggestion, “The New Galactic Republic is current guarantor of an unjust order which likens itself to balance. They think they are more civilized than when they were organized into the Empire, but much of the same greed still rules. The Galactic Banking Clans enjoyed a powerful position in the Old Republic, the Palpatine Empire, and now the New Republic. Their power comes from their credits; their credits come from war, bribery, and usury. Mon Mothma was a Senator in the Empire’s sham Senate and now rules the Galaxy as Chancellor. By striking against The Republic and its institutions, we will wrap the Galaxy in a whirlwind of Chaos…”  
Darth Acanthus speaks, “A powerful enemy, but the League has taken up such tasks in the past. We must strengthen the League, bring power back to the Sith. I propose confronting the remnants of the Empire to acquire military hardware and convert as many followers to the League as we can. Though their hierarchy has been fragmented, the Empire’s structure responds well to applied Force. Those who resist will be met with wrath.”

The remainder of the Imperial Navy exists as a battered flotilla. It currently hides in a dense asteroid field far away from the Core Systems under watch by the New Republic.  
Soon, the Imperial Remnant notices the small Sith ship advance and goes into defensive positions. Darth Acanthus and Talio weave an intricate Sith spell to ensure all their opponent’s artillery will miss its target or explode outside of range. Starfighter pilots lose control of their ships and are unable to damage the Sith transport. The Sith ship lands unscathed inside the landing bay of one Imperial Star Destroyer. A group of stormtroopers meet the Sith as they exit their ship but are easily defeated in a flurry of lightsaber blades, invisible wind, and Sith Lightening.  
Darth Talio and Darth Acanthus force their way through the Imperial capital ship until they reach the command room. Darth Talio barks, “Which of you is Grand Moff?” At first none of the people spoke. Using the Force, she pulls a badge with blue, red, and yellow blocks off the shirt of one of the humans.  
The human’s face drains. Honor demands he say, “It is I, Grand Moff Dag Firin of the Galactic Empire. We did not know there were any more Sith, none since the Emperor and the traitor Vader.”  
“Palpatine is a thing of the past,” Darth Talio says. “We are Sith now, and you follow our orders from this day forward.”  
The Imperial Remnant quickly submits to the League of Sith’s influence.

The League of Sith meet on the bridge of the Imperial flagship.  
“What will be our next move?” Acanthus asks.  
Darth Talio suggests, “I know the location of a store of resources we could use in our attack on the Republic, as well someone who could be either a great ally or enemy to us. We should go to the planet Pom and try to convert or defeat Kouri Vital. While there, we will take food, weapons, and other goods.”

Under the tutelage of the Jedi Order, Atticus Vital fine-tunes his abilities and learns new ones. He finally crafts his own lightsaber. It creates a blade of teal plasma and is light enough to be wielded in one hand so his other may be free to use the Bakuuni Hand.  
In his dorm at the Jedi temple, Atticus sleeps uneasily. He dreams of his mother locked in combat.  
He is awoken by Miri Kon “It’s time for starfighter training!” The Jedi Temple’s starfighter simulator had once been used to train Clone Troopers and their imperial successors. It was donated to the Jedi Temple following a training agreement between Luke Skywalker and the New Republic Navy. Miri Kon is a master in a cockpit; Atticus fails his attempt on the simulator.

After pilot practice, Atticus returns to see a message from a citizen of the planet Pom. Nickola Brotz, a veteran Bothan spy from the days of the Rebellion, humbles herself enough to ask Atticus for help in fleeing the now powerful League of Sith.  
Nickola says in the Holomessage, “Your mother thought asking was a bad idea, that the Republic would say no, but I can’t let us stay here and get swallowed by the Sith. I hear they’re not even taking over places, just raiding shipping lanes and stealing from colonists. I know Kouri doesn’t like the Republic, but we don’t have much option.”  
When Atticus brings the plea to the Jedi Council, Grandmaster Gul-Dan Witt responds, “The Republic is preparing for a conflict, one which could be more drastic even than the Clone Wars if handled improperly. We cannot spare the resources.”  
“I thought the Jedi were protectors of peace in the galaxy? Yet we won’t provide aid to a people under siege?” Atticus responds.  
Gul-Dan is silent a moment before they speak, “We need to be careful when dealing with the Dark Side, young Padawan.”  
“You only protect the interests and credits of the Republic!” Atticus loses his tempter and his emotion is felt through the Force. He storms out of the room.

And so, Atticus decides to act independently. With the help of Miri Kon, he mounts a mission to save the people of his home planet.  
“We’re going in this hunk of junk?” Atticus complains as he and Miri look around the cockpit of the old, disc shaped ship they are commandeering.  
“This is the Millenium Falcon! This ‘hunk of junk’ ran the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs!” Miri barks, “It also just happens to have the highest cargo weight of any ship in the Jedi fleet—if you can call it a fleet.”

On planet Pom, Kouri’s white hair floats---curls braiding themselves as if blown by the wind. She sees an old TIE Fighter land on the shore and sighs, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” She lifts herself into the air and brings to her side a small hoverchair.  
The Sith’s scarlet skin stood out against the pink water in which she stood. She has traded her rough brown Jedi cloth for an ornate robe of black and grey silks and satins. With stern voice, the Zeltron Sith calls, “My name is Darth Talio, of the League of Sith. I have been tasked by my fellow Sith to pacify the various settlements dotting this thinly populated planet. We will be needing your assistance in our confrontation against the Galactic Republic. I assume you will act as envoy for your polity?”  
Kouri scowls, “We didn’t want what you were selling when it came from the Republic; why do you think we’ll have a different answer now that it stems from the Sith? I am here only to ask you to leave.”  
Darth Talio is frustrated, “Do you not oppose the Republic?”  
Kouri responds, “I choose to mind my own business. I live outside the Republic; I focus only on what affects me and the ones I care about. Maybe you should do the same, Darth Voidsinger.”  
“Darth Talio!” She corrects before saying, “I know you reject the Jedi. Put your energy to use against your opponent. With you on our side, we will bring a Chaos to this Galaxy!”  
“Whether you’re doing it for the Republic or for the Sith you love getting in other people’s business. Well I found what works for me, and I help who I can, and I live.”  
“You sit and do nothing while the credit system ruins the Galaxy! Fleeing to hide while others suffer! You are a coward, Kouri Vital, and I will not let you get in the way of my retribution against the system that causes untold harm to the Galaxy!” Darth Talio draws her uneven lightsabers and says, “Die knowing that I will not hold your comrades accountable for your hubris.”  
In response, Kouri lifts herself upwardly off the hoverchair. As she rose, the TIE fighter rose with her. Kouri Forces the TIE Fighter to cave in on itself, then tosses the crumbled mass aside. She remained hovering in the air, high above her opponent’s head. “I will ask you again to leave. Swim if you must.” She ignites her mint colored lightsaber.  
Darth Talio and Kouri Vital battle in the carnation tide. Talio utilizes a short lightsaber in her left hand to block the rocks or driftwood throw by Kouri’s Wind Hands. Talio’s other lightsaber, however, is long enough to reach Kouri when she hovers too low.  
“Forfeit!” Darth Talio shouts as she stabs at a thrown log. The blade burns its way through the wood as gravity slowly pulls it to the ground.  
Kouri replies still hovering in the air, “Training my son had kept me fit for a long time, but I admit I’ve let age set in lately. Still, I shouldn’t have much trouble with you.”

Meanwhile, Miri Kon runs the Sith blockade at nearly lightspeed. The Force guides her piloting so that the slim Millennial Falcon can move though the loose net made by the Sith Fleet. Miri lands roughly on a hardwood landing pad and opens the cargo bay to begin loading passengers onto the ship.  
The fur on Nickola Brotz’ face is matted with sweat when Atticus finds her gathering supplies and people near the landing pad. Nick informs Atticus of his mother’s situation and urges that he go help her while the rest of them load Pom’s citizens into the Millennium Falcon and their other escape ships.

Atticus arrives to join his mother in battle. His Force Sight interprets their battle as two seas of energy, ebbing and breaking against one another. Kouri notes a moment of pride in seeing her son battle with a lightsaber he made of his own hands. The mother and son share a Force Bond which allows the them to fight in unison.  
Amina catches Atticus’ blade with her short lightsaber and entraps it with her longer one. With a two-handed twisting motion, Amina knocks her foe’s lightsaber out of his hands and into the air.  
Atticus efficiently switches to unarmed combat and launches a series of Bakuuni Hand strikes against Amina. She withstands the strikes and begins her own attack, only to realize that Atticus’ lightsaber is soaring through the air to strike her from behind. She knocks the Force-guided lightsaber to the ground and turns to Atticus, “You have a new trick, Atticus, but it won’t save you!”  
Brotz arrives to the battle site and reports to Atticus and Kouri that they are ready to leave.  
Kouri moves to position herself between her son and their foe. “Flee, Atticus. I will ensure you are not pursued.”  
Talio interrupted the mother to son conversation by launching and aggressive flurry of blade strikes. Kouri manages to deflect most of the strikes.  
Kouri launches a specific counterstrike which yields unexpected results. Talio’s paired lightsaber moves to quickly cut through Kouri’s right arm. Hand and lightsaber fall together. Kouri’s concentration is broken, causing her to fall from her hovering.  
While Brotz provides covering lasers, Atticus carries his wounded mother away in desperate retreat.

The Millennium Falcon escapes into hyperspace; Kouri is weakening.  
Atticus says wearily, “Mother, why won’t you let us help you? We have bacta treatments that’ll stabilize you until we get back to Coruscant.”  
“Atticus, I cannot explain it to you but my connection with the Force has never been so strong as it is right now. My physical body is giving way, so my soul may connect with the Force.” Kouri wipes tears from her son’s eyes. “Why are you sad, Atticus? The next time you see me, I shall be more powerful than you can possibly imagine.”  
When she passes, her body disappears leaving only her robes.

The group gathers on Coruscant. Atticus offers Miri Kon a place with them.  
Miri Kon replies, “I understand why you’re not coming back, these people are your home. But the Temple is my home. They’re going to punish me, but I think I did the right thing. Just leave before they realize you’re keeping the Falcon.”  
“I’m sorry for getting you in on this.” Atticus feels a deep remorse.  
The tiny Rodian Jedi smiles and hugs him as she leaves.

The League of Sith gathers resources, allies, and enemies; Senators of the New Republic debate their best response.  
Chancellor Mon Mothma presides over the senatorial hearing. A Muun senator is advocating for the advancement of the war effort and the raising of a standing, professional New Republic Army. A senator from the planet Iridonia responds by acknowledging the need for preparedness, though suggests a policy of appeasement if the League continues to attack only star systems and population clusters outside the Republic member systems. A Lannik senator brings up the question of clones and a loud clamor fills the hall. Senator Leia Organa yawns.

The people of Pom become vagabonds, traveling the galaxy in a flotilla of ships. They take shore leave on the planet Muunilinist, a city planet controlled by the Galactic Banking Clans. Atticus finds Brotz repairing a chronic malfunction in the Millennium Falcon’s leftmost thruster.  
“Nick, I found us a job!” Atticus calls.  
The middle aged Bothan strokes her furred chin. “Who was it, and what do they want you to do?”  
Atticus sat on a chair as he spoke. “Well I was walking around downtown, asking if anyone had any temporary work to be done, but no one was biting. Then I got thirsty, so I asked someone where I could get a drink as well as ask about work. I went to the place they mentioned, and you should have seen the look I got from the bartender when I just asked for plain water. The kind humans can drink, y’know. Anyway, after that whole deal I bumped into a guy who told me to be at the same booth tomorrow if I wanted to do any work.”  
Nickola brought her palm to her face with a hard sigh. “What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into. Let me see that note.” She read off Atticus’ handheld viewscreen. “Looks like all you’re doing is moving some boxes from one building to another. No detail about what’s in the boxes though. Banking Clan won’t pay you what you’re worth, but at least they won’t feed you to a Rancor like a Hutt would.” She handed the viewscreen back to Atticus.  
“That’s an unkind generalization of Hutts.” Atticus says. “You’re not coming along?”  
The Bothan sighs again. “If only to keep your mother from haunting me.”

The next night, Atticus and Brotz sit in a booth in the Muun City Cantina.  
Brotz watches Atticus stir his drink with the Force and comments, “If I’m honest with you kid, I’ve known a few Force sensitive individuals in my life. But I will never get used to seeing shit just move around by itself. I guess it used to be a little more common back when the Jedi Order was big. I have a very faint childhood memory of meeting a Jedi during the Clone Wars. He did a trick where he made a few balls fly in synchronized patterns. I guess looking back now, I’ve seen wilder things since.”  
A young human wearing a red bomber jacket, tight red pants, and a with a red blaster on his hip approaches the booth and sits down. “Are you the competition for the Banking Clan job? My name is Geoff Quadrix, I took out a loan with the Banking Clan that did not return the projected dividends. This gig is how I’m paying off the remainder of my debt.”  
“Thanks for sharing,” Brotz says dryly.  
Atticus sips his drink then says, “Why competition? Why can’t we all work the job.”  
“Hey man, I’m an entrepreneur! I have the bottom line to take care of here, so I don’t want you guys getting my way.”

That night, Darth Talio lands a cloaked TIE/phantom starfighter atop the Banking Clan Headquarters in Muun City. She checks her surroundings through an external camera feed and sees Atticus, Brotz, and Geoff walking across the rooftop. The Sith envoy watches Atticus look toward the invisible ship.  
“Can you see something weird about the building over there?” The young man says, looking at the bent and replicated light produced by the ship’s stygium crystal stealth field.  
Brotz approached and looked directly through the cloaked Sith and her ship. “You’re seeing things, kid. Drink some water.”  
After they walked away, Talio exits the starcraft –leaving the stealth field activated. “Stay out of this,” She mutters frustrated. She enters the building and silently moves through stairways and hallways. Soon, Darth Talio turns down a stair case and walks into Geoff Quadrix. She watches Geoff’s eyes cover her head to toe and then he says, “Oh, hello.”  
Darth Talio uses this momentary pause to wave her hand across his field of vision. She watches his eyes move to follow her hand gesture. Her Sith Mind Trick is set. “You will take me to the Core Five” to which Geoff numbly mumbles “I can’t do that.” To which Talio replies, “Why not?” Geoff drones, “I don’t know where they are.” Darth Talio asks “Is there anywhere in this building you were told not to go? Or that needed a high-level password to get into?” Geoff is silent for a moment before mumbling, “There’s a level on the turbolift that requires a keycard to get brought to” and then Talio responds “Thank you now please leave and don’t tell anyone you saw me,” to which he nods numbly and walks away.  
In the turbolift she pulls from a pouch on her waist an Imperial orb shaped droid—designated 4T0. “Crack this please, Forteeoh,” She requests. The droid propels itself out of her hand into the air. It hovers motionlessly as multiple tools extend from within its body to interface with the computer and alter the wiring.  
Just before the turbolift reaches its destination, Talio focuses the Force through the stygium crystal in her lightsaber. The crystal resonates with the Force around Talio and a light haze fills the room.  
The elevator opens into a large room, where a group of three Muuns and two humans sit around a pentagonal table. Their bestial Iotran guards look inside the turbolift and see nothing but a vague mist. They shrug to each other, choosing not to interrupt the meeting for what must be an electrical malfunction.  
The leaders of each Banking Clan, known as the Core Five, discuss the state of their enterprise.  
“How much do we stand to gain should a full war with the Sith begin?” “We have considerable gains to make.” “Even if the Senate votes against raising another clone army?” “I move in favor of expediting our buy out of BlasTech Industries to ensure high dividends.” “I second the motion.”  
Each of the Core Five pushes a button on an interface in front of them. A hologram is projected from the table showing five checkmarks.  
“Then it is unanimous.” “We will buy out BlasTech.” “Next, In the Senate I will lobby in favor of the clone army.” “Don’t rest too heavily on it, Senator Pathax; we will survive either way.” “The League of Sith is the best thing to happen to our pocket books since the Clone Wars.”  
Talio deactivates her cloaking device while standing on the table, appearing suddenly in a cloud of grey fog. Each of the Core Five are shocked. Their Iotran Guards attack her, but she evades their blaster bolts.  
While still standing the pentagonal table, Talio breaths in deeply, allowing the Force to fill her lungs. Then she lets out a raucous scream—one which shatters glass monitors and bursts the ear drums of all other people in the room. The Force Screech seeps into their minds and destroys them from the inside. The members of the Core Five and the Iotran Guards slump to the floor with blood spilling from their ears, eyes and noses.  
With the task done, Darth Talio again produces 4T0. The droid floats to an interface on the table and begins siphoning trillions of credits from the Banking Clan while also uploading incriminating documents. One file catches 4T0’s attention, and it sends the hologram to be projected high above the Core Five’s table.  
The Hologram shows plans for a diamond shaped space station. After a moment, 4T0 pulls up another file which shows a large cannon hidden within the space station’s expansive scrawl.  
Darth Talio is inspecting the hologram closely when she senses movement in the room. One of the human Core Five members regained consciousness and prepares to defend himself. Talio compliments her victim, “If you survived my Force Screech you must have some connection with the Force. A profitable talent, I’m sure.” The human fires at her from a pocket-sized blaster, but she unsheathes the shorter of her two paired lightsabers and reflects the bolt back into his chest.

When Talio returns to her ship, she again finds Atticus and the others in her way. Nick carries one box in both his hands, while Atticus carries a small one with in one hand and focuses the Force to move a heavy safe. Geoff is reading off a datapad.  
“I swear I’m not seeing things. I’ll use the Force on it, watch.” Atticus sets his objects down and walks toward the edge of the roof. He focuses on his eyes, allowing the Force to show him the world more clearly. With the Force empowering his vision, he saw shatterpoints, not in the building but in a starfighter cloaked. “There’s a ship!”  
“Back off!” Talio shouts, activating her lightsabers.  
Geoff Quadrix put up his hands in surrender, then turns and runs away.  
Atticus prepares to fight, but Brotz stops him. “We have no reason to risk our necks right here. I’m not in the mood to die tonight, especially not in defense of the Banking Clan.” Atticus agrees to leave.

The attack on the Banking Clan brings the New Republic’s attention toward the League of Sith. Civilians and politicians alike turn to the Chancellor and expect action.  
Chancellor Mon Mothma makes a dramatic reveal, “With assistance from BlasTech industries and loans supplied by the Banking Clans, we have plans to construct a space station. We are calling it Avalon Station. We are in the initial stages of construction now, but I believe with an increase in the war fund we can complete construction. This largely civilian structure will be a rallying moment for the entire Galaxy! A symbol to show the citizens of the Republic that we will not bend to the Sith will!”  
The ensuing vote is largely unanimous in favor of raising war funds. Senator Organa cast one of the few dissenting votes, explaining in her report “My vote was negative because I felt a disproportionate amount of funds were diverted toward the war fund for this construct. Going forward, the Senate should act to ensure Avalon Station remains ‘largely civilian’ as Chancellor Mothma phrased it.”

A message arrives to Nickola Brotz from an old friend and ally— Senator Leia Organa. Brotz sits at a waist high table, and Leia’s hologram appears to sit across from her.  
The two old friends recount tales of their time in the Rebellion. Brotz laments, “I guess the state of the Republic as it is now just doesn’t quite live up to the promises of our rebellion.”  
Leia agrees, “Once you’re in power, everything looks different than when you were fighting it.”  
The Bothan loses her tempter slightly, “Maybe that says something about the institution of ‘power’ to begin with. For crying out loud, we all sat through the evolution from ‘Chancellor’ Palpatine to ‘Emperor’ Palpatine and y’all still brought the office back.” Brotz gruffly decides to change the subject. Expecting it to lighten the mood, she asks, “So, how’s Han doing? Tell him I’m keeping the Falcon in good shape.”  
Leia’s hologram replies, “Han Solo? You haven’t heard? He died four, no it’s five now, five years ago. It’s been a long time, but looking back, all he had going for him were his looks and Chewbacca. One day that wasn’t enough. Chewie took Han’s passing hardest, but he is doing fine now. Honestly, I feel like I may have sent Han on that crash course when I broke up with him. Anyway Nick, that’s not why I’m contacting you. I know the Republic has failed your community in the past, but I would like to make up for that. We are building a very special space station and we would like to invite you and your group to live on it.”  
“What’s the catch?” Brotz asks roughly.  
“There should be no catch, you all will have every right as a citizen of the New Galactic Republic.” Organa says. When Brotz wasn’t satisfied, Leia drops some of the political tone. “You’ll forgive me for wanting you and that former Jedi as allies.”  
Brotz grunted, “Send me the available information and I’ll go over it with my people.”  
Though not all the refugees accept the offer, Atticus and Brotz are among the beleaguered. They join the New Galactic Republic.


	3. The Riving of the Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Republic is dealt a critical blow.

Atticus Vital, Nickola Brotz and others settle into their home on Avalon Station. Atticus finds a heavy box among Nick’s possessions. Atticus inquires about its contents as he moves it with the Force.   
Nickola directed Atticus to a spot to leave the container, then opened it. Inside was a set of ornate armor with earthen green and yellow plates. A slender jetpack was stored in a compartment in the case. The T-shape visor of the helmet reflected the artificial light. When seen through the Force, the armor plates showed few shatterpoints.  
Atticus asks, “Where did you get that armor, Brotz? You always have a gadget for the circumstance, but this is something I haven’t seen of you. Were you some type of, like, rainbow stormtrooper?”  
“Your mother’s relationship to the Jedi mirrors my relationship to one of the fringe Mandalorian clans. Don’t ask which clan—you’ve never heard of it and you wouldn’t be able to pronounce the name correctly. Eventually I lost interest in the Mandalorian tradition and got on with the Rebel Alliance. Got bored of that too and eventually settled with y’all on Pom. Lost a lot of people over all those disagreements.” 

The New Republic holds an open election. Leia Organa is nominated to challenge the incumbent Chancellor Mon Mothma. Leia prods Nickola Brotz to run for her vacant seat; Brotz agrees mostly on a whim.  
Election Day is a Republic holiday, allowing citizens from the across the New Republic to meet on Avalon Station and watch the final election debates. A range of candidates give speeches including Mon Mothma and Leia Organa’s heated debate for the Chancellorship. Miri Kon, who is now a formal Jedi knight, and Grandmaster Gul-Dan Witt attend the debates. Atticus is ostensibly hired as security for Candidate Brotz.  
Nickola decides to wear her Mandalorian armor on election day. She holds the helmet in her hands—a concession to Republican etiquette—and stares listlessly into its T-visor. Atticus asks what is bothering Nick who replies distantly, “I’ll just got a funny feeling that I’m not going to wear this armor again.”

Nickola Brotz’ opponent is a human who gives a speech rallying militant opposition to the League of Sith. Their argument draws on longstanding fears of the overreach of Force-users; they suggest restrictions against all Force users, drawing comparisons not only to the former Emperor Palpatine but even slandering the Jedi Order.  
Candidate Brotz says in her rebuttal, “For many, the Force is a tool of spirituality or family tradition in the same way that Mandalorians wear their armor as one of the Six Actions of Resol’nare. But much like Mandalorian Armor, the Force can be made to serve the will of those wielding it. I advocate not for trepidation toward Force-Users; I advocate a condemnation of poverty, of alienation, of prejudice; all that which drives one to commit harm to others whether by blaster or through the use of the Force.”   
In her speech, Leia Organa encourages the importance of social safety nets and criticizes the Republic’s ties to many arms manufacturers who were powerful during the reign of the Empire. She laments that the Republic need rebuild itself while under attack of the League of Sith but suggests a restorative path to peace rather than a military one.  
Mon Mothma warns against further appeasement of the Sith League. She argues that the time for peace is long over, that the League drew the first blood but promises that the Republic will draw the last. Mon Mothma questions the legislative restrictions that have kept her from deploying Republic forces against the Sith League already.  
A commotion builds within the audience during Mothma’s speech. Soon, Darth Acanthus and Darth Talio appear on stage. They act humbly, presenting themselves as genuine diplomats and curious voters. New Republic forces are slow to act; only Gul-Dan Witt moves to the side of Mothma’s podium to defend the Chancellor.  
Darth Acanthus reveals a highly decorated lightsaber and announces, “The casing is carved of Krayt dragon bones, the leather in the grip is of the dragon’s hide, and the internal crystal through which the blade is produced is a Krayt Pearl. The League of Sith would like to make this formal donation to the Chancellor of the New Galactic Republic. May you use it to crush your enemies!”  
A bewildered Mon Mothma smiles politely for the holofeed while Acanthus extends their arm-like vines to hand over the ornate weapon. Mothma takes on a magnanimous tone, “I accept this gift on behalf of the entire New Galactic Republic. We will display it in the Museum of the Chancellors.”  
After a moment, Acanthus pleads, “Won’t you activate it? A sheathed lightsaber is like a Perujian Swan with its crest folded; you see only the beginning of all the beauty it contains.”  
Chancellor Mothma replies, “Is it safe? I’ve never used one of these before.”  
Gul-Dan interrupts Acanthus’s insistences, “In the hands of an untrained user, especially someone who does not have a connection to the Force, a lightsaber can be a dangerous tool. If you would like, I will have a Padawan display this tool’s wonder in a safe exhibition at another time.”  
Acanthus extended their wooden limbs to wrap a Krayt leather belt around Mothma’s waist. “Hold your gift close; your life could depend on it.”  
Gul-Dan is suspicious of the Sith. They feel with the Force, sensing for feelings of malice or intentions to do harm. The Sith duo only project a general aura of the Dark Side. Gul-Dan stands prepared, but with the entire Galaxy watching on live holofeed, they are wary of openly striking first.

Elsewhere, the Sith droid 4T0 uses a series of air ducts to infiltrate Avalon Station’s command bridge. The small black orb droid hovers low to the ground and uses an auxiliary port to spike into the main computer controlling the Station.  
4T0 hacks into the holofeed of Mon Mothma’s speech. Interrupting the debates is a video of figures dressed in darkly colored robes. One of the robed figures steps forward and reveals herself to be Darth Talio. The holo recording then explains that hidden on Avalon Station is a massive planet destroying cannon, one based largely off the previous Death Stars. The holofeed notes that this plot was sewn before the League of Sith reemerged and hastily completed to deter their action. The video ends with a call to action, urging all citizens of the Republic to rebel against their power-hungry leaders.   
With every eye in the Galaxy at the nearest viewscreen, 4T0 has time to hack deep into Avalon Station’s central computer system. The Sith Droid then sends the Station into hyperspace. Avalon and all its passengers are no longer in orbit around Coruscant, and instead find themselves near the planet Pom.  
The Sith plan is completed when the Imperial Remnant and their remaining naval forces also exit hyperspace near the Pom orbit. Avalon Station is under attack before the New Republic Navy can scramble its defense.

Gul-Dan openly laments taking their caution and says to anyone in ear shot. “Get the candidates out of here. I will stay and put an end to the Sith menace.”  
Brotz approaches from back stage and interjects, “I’ll lend a hand.”  
Miri Kon calls from the edge of the auditorium stage, “I’m going to my starfighter. We need to get that Star Destroyer out of the sky.”  
Candidate Leia Organa nodded, “May the Force be with you, all of you.” They then disperse.

Darth Acanthus pursues Leia, Mon, and Atticus out of the auditorium. They blend well with the rampaging crowd running to escape the hall.  
Meanwhile Darth Talio mocks Gul-Dan Witt, “Does it pain you, Jedi? Knowing your star pupil has turned against you? It was I who betrayed Luke. I left that holocron with him as a trap, one I sprung through the Force from across the Galaxy. I killed him to find my way to the League of Sith, and now I will kill you to ensure our victory is complete!”   
Gul-Dan pleaded, “Amina! I know you are stronger than the Dark! You are not Sith!”  
Amina cast dark eyes at her teacher turned enemy, “You are right, my former master! I am stronger than both the Light and the Dark. I serve neither, I do that which I need to do, and I use the means I see fit. I left because I was unsatisfied by your methods, Master Witt. But now, I am victorious.”   
Then she lunges forward, propelled by the Force and slashes at Gul-Dan. The old Jedi defends themselves against the blade in Amina’s right hand, but the short lightsaber wielded in her left hand quickly stabs through the Jedi’s heart. As she withdrew the blade, Gul-Dan disappeared leaving only their singed robes.  
Nickola Brotz had made some distance between herself and the lightsabers. She donned her T-visor helmet and pulls a vibro-axe from a holster along her back. Nick activates the cutting vibrations by rubbing her thumb across a textured ridge on the handle and then shouts, “Get on over here, Sith!”  
Amina obliges Brotz with a heavy series of lightsaber slashes, which Brotz’s years of study and practice allow her to dodge. The ax is made of beskar—a Mandalorian iron which resists the plasma cutting power of a lightsaber. Brotz parries a few of Amina’s attacks, though her armor and weapon take much damage.  
Amina uses her longer lightsaber to slash toward Brotz’s head. Brotz parries the attack with the head of the vibro-axe and then activates small boosters in her armor to propel her forward to tackle Amina. As the Zeltron stumbles backward Nickola puts all her might into a lateral swing toward Amina’s head.  
Then a Force, barely perceptible at first, gripped Nickola’s throat with paralyzing pain. Gravity increased, but only for the spot on which she was standing. The axe became so heavy she could not hold it, and her swing misses widely. Her own armor, which at one point in her life was like wearing a second set of fur, now dragged her to the ground. The same Force which pulled her body down, now instead lifted the helmet off her head and smashed it against a nearby wall.  
Amina gathers her feet and with an inflection of merit says, “Tell me your name, Bothan, and who taught you to fight. You’re not Jedi, not Echani, not even to my knowledge of Bothan tactics. What are you?” Amina says, the Force reverberating through her voice.  
“I am Nickola Brotz, once of Clan Þærdnoht. I also did a little bit of spying for the Rebellion. Mostly, I’ve had the grace of surviving a few dances with Force wielders before and so I’ve learned a thing or two. But I’m not really keen on talking a bunch during a fight like most people around here, so if you don’t mind I’d like to get on with this all.”  
“Are you certain you want to die for this Republic?” Amina asks the defeated Bothan.  
Nick performs a facial expression which is the Bothan equivalent of a smirk and says, “Honestly I don’t. Is it too late to forfeit?”  
Amina cackles before leaving Nickola with her shattered armor.

From behind the helm of an updated X-wing starfighter, Miri Kon assumes leadership of the New Republic Navy Blue Squadron. She leads a bombing raid on the Imperial Star Destroyer, heavily damaging its shield generator. The Imperial Remnant’s frontal attack is an obvious failure, prompting Grand Moff Dag Firin to order his men to retreat. “This may be the last day of the Sith, but it will not be the last day of the Empire!”  
However, Blue Squadron manages one final bombing run which destroys the Grand Moff’s bridge. The Imperial Remnant is headless again, leading some frigates to flee, and other starships to commit dangerous and wild strikes against their Republic enemy.

Mon, Leia and Atticus reach the Chancellor’s escape spacecraft, but Geoff Quadrix blocks their way. They stand in a small hanger on the outer most level of the space station.  
“You’re with the Sith now?” Atticus asks.  
“I’m just making sure I’m on the winning side of whatever goes down today. They’re paying me to keep you and all your friends off this starcraft.” Quadrix pulls two pistols from his belt and begins hailing blaster bolts at the group trying to pass him.   
Atticus wields his lightsaber to deflect the fire away from himself and the Chancellor candidates. Then Atticus notices a slight difference in one of the bolts. The first strange bolt misses, but the second is coming at an angle which would hit him. Instinctually, he swung his lightsaber to block it. However, instead of a bolt of energy, the slug is made of metal. The lightsaber melts the slug and deflects it crookedly, sending molten shrapnel slashing across Atticus’ thigh. With a howl of pain, he fell to the ground.  
Quadrix smiles, “Now isn’t that the niftiest little thing? It’s like a blaster but instead of particle beams, it uses a tiny explosion to send a piece of metal flying at the target!” Quadrix counts his remaining bullets. “This thing only holds six shots; I was worried I’d run out of slugs but honestly you’re already in bad shape.” Geoff remarks. “I really like you Atticus. You live by your own rules, you fight for what you believe in. But one thing I’ve noticed from you, between friends. You rely on others too much. I don’t blame you though, I’m sure it’s something this Kouri figure taught you from-  
Atticus was sent into a rage by those words. He lifted himself with the Force, keeping weight off his freshly injured leg. With his lightsaber, he deflected Geoff’s blaster bolts, all the while using the Force to search for which shot was instead a thrown slug. When he saw one, he reached with his spare hand to block the slug. The moment the fired metal round would have hit his hand, he used a small force push to halt its speed and alter its trajectory downward, harmlessly in the ground.  
Quadrix’s next shot jammed, giving Atticus time to pull the gangster off the ground and into the air with the Force, drawing him closer so he could hear his warning clearly. “Keep my mother’s name out of your fucking mouth. You know nothing of my mother or how she viewed the Galaxy. I will not have you tarnishing her name.” Then Atticus throws Quadrix out of the way, causing him to slide into the path of the approaching Darth Acanthus.  
Darth Acanthus, the bark skinned Sith, approaches Atticus and says, “I didn’t know this when we last met, but you are son of Kouri Vital?”  
Atticus nervously replies. “Y-yes. My name is Atticus Vital.”  
The old Sith’s black-grey robes shake when they laugh. “I knew your mother when she was a young girl. I helped her train with telekinesis. What was the name they gave her? The Wind Hand?”  
“So, you were a Jedi? Why are you with the Sith now?”  
Darth Acanthus smiles as much as their wooden lips allow. “My story is long, very long and I have hidden in many places other than that crypt. I do not think we will have time today to go over it all, but if you keep your head down, young man, maybe I can tell you another time.”  
Amina enters the room and employs a flurry of lightsaber blades to push her opponents away from their escape craft. Acanthus lends aid by throwing shipping crates and tools at Leia and Atticus.  
Atticus easily slashes through the projectiles or knocks them aside. “I’ve had things thrown at me for training since I was a kid, you’re going to have to do better than that.”  
The plant Sith’s constant giggling turns into a piercing cackle. They grow physically larger as more roots and branches file out from under the grey robes. As they do so, lightening spreads through their body. “Fine! I will show you the summation of all I’ve learned in my thousands of years in this galaxy!”  
A root whips out from the Sith’s body mass, and though Atticus dodges the initial strike, a fork of Sith Lightening leaps from the vine and into his body, sending shocks of pain through his muscles and tissues.  
Amina’s attention is drawn toward Leia Organa and Mon Mothma. Leia stands pointing a blaster pistol at the lightsaber wielding Zeltron. Amina goads, “Use the lightsaber, Chancellor. I’ll go easy on you since it’ll be your first time.”  
Leia interrupts the small talk, “You show no interest in ruling, and have offered no demands nor ransom. Why are you here? Why do you attack our Galaxy?”  
“Our disagreement begins there—it is not your Galaxy. You cannot claim ownership of all the stars and planets and nebulae and endless black which separates them. How long did Atticus and Nickola and their community roam empty space before you claimed them? When you finally did, was it out of compassion or out of convenience?”

The Candidates choose to stay in their defensive position, prompting Amina to rush past and into the star craft prepared for escape. She initiates the launch procedure, and when the hatch opens air vacates the room. Leia and Mothma hold onto support beams and Acanthus engrains their roots deeper into the metal ground. Geoff has already scurried away to safety. Then Amina leaves in her commandeered ship, leaving Atticus, Leia, Mothma, and Acanthus together.  
Atticus gathers what strength he has left--between lack of oxygen and electric spasms—and searches for shatterpoints in the floor. Finding a few that would lead to Acanthus’s roots, Atticus focused the Force in and around his fist, summoning on the Bakuuni Hand technique.   
Atticus leaps toward the tree shaped Sith, well within range of their electrified vines and Force Wind. Atticus lands on his left hand and uses a slight Force Push to propel his cartwheel further. The Force guides Atticus’ other hand to brush along the ground between Acanthus’ roots. The metal flooring crumbled along its shatterpoints. With nothing for their roots to hold onto, Darth Acanthus is sucked out into the vacuum of space.  
However, Atticus is falling alongside side his opponent. He and Leia reach out their hands toward each other. Then, Atticus stayed stationary, held floating just outside the open hanger door. Leia and Atticus together Force Pull him into the room and to safety, then closed the hanger door again.   
They hurry to go into a different room, one with breathable air. Leia and Mon gasp for air before Atticus breaks the silence and asks for confirmation of the planet destroying cannon.  
Leia responds, “I looked through the report and noticed a large amount of the resources were devoted to military hardware. But honestly, they weren’t numbers that have never come across the Chancellor’s desk before. I voted against it symbolically; it would pass no matter what my vote was. I felt powerless. I’ve been a princess, I’ve been a spy, I’ve been a Senator, I’ve even been a Hutt slave; but I think I feel most powerless right now.”  
Mon Mothma is silent. Atticus can sense uneasy defensiveness in her mannerisms. After a moment the Chancellor says only, “I have done what I have done to defend the interests of the Republic.”  
Atticus is silent for a minute before turning to leave. He looks at Mon and begins to speak, but instead says only, “I’m finding another escape pod and going to the planet.” Atticus pursues Amina.

Leia and Mothma remain on board and find their way to the main control room. A commotion was caused in destroying the Sith infiltrator droid, but it seems to have calmed now. Mothma commanded all the troopers to leave Leia and her alone.  
Mothma offers to destroy the planet and the last of the League along with it. Leia argues against her, “This isn’t why I brought you the Death Star plans all those years ago. You would make hypocrites out of every one of us! A Death Star is not the weapon to use against such an enemy. Did it work against us, all those year ago?”   
Mon’s piercing eyes pin Leia as she says, “The Republic has existed for over 25,000 years, and it will not forfeit now to a band of pirates with laser swords!”  
“This is too much, Mothma.”  
“Where do we draw the line? Does the line stop at Bothan incinerators? Or Disruptor rays? Maybe lightsabers? Does the Force even exist upon that spectrum?”

Atticus utilizes an emergency pod to make a rough crash landing into the Pom ocean. He washes ashore on one of Pom’s many islands and only then realizes he has no way of finding Amina.  
Atticus sat crossed legged for a rest which truly blurred the line between meditation and sleep. When Atticus opens his eyes, he can see his mother sitting in front of him. She is cast in a blue light and he could see through her body into the water, but she was there nonetheless. Kouri appears as he saw her last, old and wise and strong.   
“You’ve gotten yourself mixed up in something very serious, my son.” Kouri scolds.  
Atticus confides in his mother, “I miss when it was just you and I, here on Pom. I would give anything to go back to when things were easier. I don’t think I like all the actions I’ve taken since then.”  
“Some events arise as the function of the system and some events arise chaotically. Your focus should be on your next step. You must use your experiences to propel yourself forward rather than let them draw you back. The Galaxy continues to revolve; the Force lives on; grow along with them.”  
“Well now I’ve just stranded myself on this island.” Atticus whined.  
Wordlessly, the ghost of his mother points toward a mountain carved in the shape of a Star Dragon, all its many wings spread high into the air.  
Atticus finds Amina on the Star Dragon’s stone jaw. Amina says, “Vital, I am surprised you’ve defeated Acanthus.”  
“I wouldn’t say defeated, more like removed the situation. They’re probably drifting through the vacuum of space right now. Usually that’s not a very safe place to be, but I’m sure Acanthus of all people will manage.”  
Amina says, “Why are you here, Atticus? What do you gain from pursuing me? They have you distracted; you do their bidding because they promise you something in exchange. Is it worth it though? To chase me here? And now what? You’ll attack me and say you’re defending the Republic? Well feel free to try, if you think it is worth the effort,”

Aboard Avalon Station, Mothma and Leia continue to debate the use of the cannon. Mothma draws the gifted lightsaber from its dragonhide belt. “Leia, I am doing what I need to do. I won’t let you stop me from defeating my enemy.”  
Leia feels a painful nausea deep within her. It is a feeling she has not felt since the destruction of Alderaan. She shouts, “Mothma, no!”  
But it is too late. Mon Mothma pushes the smooth activation button, causing energy and light to reflect through the device. However, the pearl within the blade is installed incorrectly and channels the great energy outward rather than up through the blade emitter. The lightsaber hilt creates a small explosion, killing Chancellor Mothma.  
The blast knocked Leia off her feet and onto the control panel. Controls damaged both by the explosion and by Leia’s fall cause the space station to lurch, suddenly changing its position. Then the cannon began the firing sequence, eventually sending a massive bolt of blaster energy hurdling through empty space. Ships and starfighters on both sides of the conflict are destroyed in the random fire.

Planet side, Amina and Atticus watch as a massive laser darts across the horizon.  
Amina cackles, “You are here, chasing me, while they fire lasers at random! I have weakened your Republic, and it has chosen to rear its most dangerous weapon in response. We are lucky their aim is so poor, otherwise we would be less than dust right now.”  
Atticus says, “We agree more than we think, Amina. We just disagree on the method. Your criticism of the Republic is valid, but you did not work with the people to affect your change. Through your warmongering ways, you killed my mother and harmed the innocents who had tried their best to abstain from the hypocrisies of the Republic.”  
“Maybe so. However, I find it hard to accept that your people’s choice to retreat from the source of the problem is any better than my choice to confront it head on. Your willingness to work with the Republic also shows a certain lack of ideological purity. I may have worked with the Empire, but I did so in such a way that also destroyed it. I forced the two greatest evils in the Galaxy to kill each other. You may criticize my methods, but I have valid results.”  
“I think you and I measure results differently, Amina Voidsinger. All to show that the Republic is bad? You could have done the same thing by instead helping us.”  
“You stood and defended your people collectively. We rose and attacked the Republic. In a way, we are two halves of the same resistance. We are like the Light and Dark sides of the Force; like the two forces of Chaos and Balance.”  
“So now what? I suppose Chaos has won the day. What is your next action?”  
Amina walks to the edge of the steep stone spine and sits in silence. She watches debris fall from orbit across a red sunset. Jetsam and oil stain the pink oceans. The detached bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer smacked into the side of a mountainous Rancor. A pose which once symbolized a ceaselessly foreboding roar, how resembles an expression of pain centered on the stone scar.   
“For now, I will rest. I brought my criticism to the Galaxy; now it is their turn.” Then Amina stood and thanked Atticus for listening to her before leaving in the ship she had come here with. Atticus was left alone on the planet he once called home.

The Republic heals from the League of Sith’s attacks. A second election is performed, and Leia Organa wins the Chancellorship. As Chancellor, Leia performs the arduous task of ensuring the Republic serves the interests of the citizens and moves away from the credit system.  
Atticus and Miri Kon restructure the Jedi Order. They officially separate the Order from the Republic and found a new temple amongst the sculpted mountains on Pom. Rebuilding from the damage, the Jedi Order once more defends peace and works to assist all those in need throughout the Galaxy; all the while preparing for a possible return of the League of Sith…


End file.
